


向前，向后

by imfleur



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfleur/pseuds/imfleur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>时间之轮对Harry Hart的惩罚，并不仅限于让他成为一名Kingsman特工。他还需要时不时地进行时间旅行。依时间之轮那恶魔的说法，这是顺流而下的时间对他的历练。</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>而他生命真正的那一头，当下的爱人正在等他回来。这将是他最后的一次时间旅行。时间之轮承诺他。</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>于是他起身，给自己泡了一杯伯爵茶。</em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	向前，向后

**_HARRY_**

“把它保管好，Eggsy。照顾好你的母亲。”

小男孩点了点头。Harry一直纠结他的小名为何这么奇怪。Eggsy。他纠结了许多年。可他小时候也真是怪可爱的，瞧他玩那雪花水晶球的样子。在虚拟的小世界里，雪一直下，也从来没烦恼。可Harry所要顾及的事情很多，其中之一就是面前这个孩子。时间之轮终于肯送他回到Eggsy的过去，让他亲手连结起自己和面前这个小男孩所发生故事的开头与结尾。

小男孩睁着水汪汪的大眼睛，看了看被这个西服男人从自己手里拿走放回桌上的水晶球。雪下在雪山上。他回过神来看着Harry给他的那个链子，上面穿着个吊饰，他兴许只能模模糊糊地辨识上面Kingsman图标。而背面的数字他显然是认识的，因为他翻过来看了看，仿佛用口型读了出来。

很好，Harry想。他的使命终于完成了。他站起身来，突然意识到面前的Eggsy是那样的幼小，也许不该就这样把这日后一切的导火索交给他。 _也许不交给他这项链，不让一切头尾相接，时间线说不定就会被改写。_

想到这里，他一阵战栗。时间之轮总还是会送他回来，一次又一次，千千万万遍。他终于得以逃离，终于可以拥抱自己的当下，而他所想的，竟是一刀两断。

_也许不交给他这项链……_

可小男孩已经把玩起了那吊坠，饶有兴趣地，他似乎也没法再一下给要回来。Harry继续佯装淡然地迈开步子，尽力保持他那一辈子都没丢过的绅士形象。 _也许不交给他这项链，我们一起经历的那些风风雨雨都不会再有。_ Eggsy会当个平凡人，照顾好妈妈，隔那么几个月偶尔想一下素未谋面的爸爸。讽刺的是，正是Kingsman撕破了Eggsy那个本来完整美好而温暖的家。

Harry跨出门槛，背后Michelle的哭声仿佛还没停。她的丈夫已经牺牲的中东的任务里， _都是他的错。_ 而他刚递给那个小男孩的，是男孩将成为自己未来爱人的信物，是男孩未来兴许仅剩的幸福。

伦敦的冬日给整座城都披上了一层冷冷的色调，让仅意图欣赏古老风景之人都不禁感受到了寒意。Harry决定走回萨维尔街。当前时空的自己正在布拉格执行任务，这会儿的Lancelot还不是那位一阵见血冰雪聪明的姑娘。于是他的思绪又飘回了Eggsy的父亲—— _他没能当上Lancelot却救了我一命_ 。他们审讯的嫌犯身上竟藏了个手榴弹。那厮用嘴拉开拉环的时候，Harry惊愕一瞬却立刻做好了赴死的准备。想不到，Lee却一下扑了上去。

看着自己推荐的Lancelot候选人就这样命陨沙场，Harry几句咒骂的话背后是深切的无奈和愧疚。他欠这位勇士的。而他所加倍奉还的，可能是给了他的儿子那些自己最宝贵的东西。

托付。信任。爱。

_如果连对Eggsy的爱都懦夫到想要收回，那么我也就真的只能沉湎于时间的嘲弄了吧。_

于是他毫不后悔地继续向裁缝店走着。路途中下起了雨，雨滴自然也是冰冷的，Harry撑起了伞。他手里拿过太多把一样的伞，而这一把也和那些过往的陪伴同样形似。雨水打在伞面上，节奏轻柔，老天好像还暂且没想要让街上的行人在夜晚手忙脚乱。很快，地面便被打湿，倒映着路灯的白光，光影的边缘随着又落下来的雨水所激起的涟漪波动着。他心不在焉，不小心踩到了一个小水坑，于是鞋子里冷不丁地溅进了一股冰凉的液体。 _再忍一忍吧，就快到了，谁叫内心的挣扎让你走回来的呢，_ Harry想。

走进店里，他自然地把手按在了试衣镜上。指纹识别了好久，他这才意识到，一切还并没有那么先进。他往回走得太远了，虽说他已不止一次以时间旅行者的身份回顾Kingsman发展的历史和曾经。当下的他成为一名特工仅有十年，而他身体里的思绪却在二十多年以后。

Harry下楼之后，坐上了胶囊火车。

“我想，这又是时间旅行的Galahad了？以后的眼镜真的先进多了，我说。”Merlin的声音传入耳中，吓了Harry一大跳。没想到，眼镜的通信频率在这么多年来竟没太大变动，虽说他估计Merlin已经把加密算法换了一轮又一轮。

“看在老天爷的份上，Merlin！”Harry吼道，半是苛责半是欣慰，“能不能不要突然出现在老人家的通讯频道里？又不是会大惊小怪的当年了。”

“只是欣赏一下自己未来的工作，看看时代变得到底多快。” _看看时间变得到底多迅疾_ 。而这个Merlin还正经历着天才共有的青春岁月，他这样的人对成就沾沾自喜也没有人会管，因为他本来就是那么厉害。Harry不由得想起了未来的那个Merlin——要比随便入侵你耳朵的这个稳重多了。

火车停下，Harry仿佛在耳边听到了Merlin的口哨声。他一路上也只碰到了有些茫然的Percival，然后回到了自己的办公室。墙上的《太阳报》还没贴多少，这是时间留下的最恳切的记录。桌上甚至还有个电话，虽说他记得那玩意已经只是用来摆摆样子很久了。他坐了下来，等着时间之轮带回完成使命的自己。

他生命真正的那一头，当下的爱人正在等他回来。这将是他最后的一次时间旅行。时间之轮承诺他。

于是他又起身，给自己泡了一杯伯爵茶。

  
  
  
  


**_EGGSY_ **

“牛津……不雕花？”

“……您的投诉已被受理……”

再之后，就是听筒里440赫兹的、永远无情的忙音。

十分钟之后，Eggsy Unwin就被告知他可以离开警局了。前一天的晚上，他刚偷了那个混混的车钥匙，一路上跟小伙伴们飙车飙得可爽，为了躲只无辜的小狐狸才让那车跟条子撞了个满怀。呸。谁叫Dean管不好他的小喽啰，惹他生气的呢。他们都是一帮二十有余三十不足的无业游民，可那家伙，叫Ryan还是什么来着，竟然不知道从哪儿搞了辆车，这更让Eggsy心头火上浇油，定要一并出口恶气。警察想套他话的时候，他的嘴严实得跟拉了拉链似的。他不愿意把哥们供出来，那不是他的风格。可他马上就要有大麻烦了，要是留Michelle一个人在家——妹妹不算劳动力——绝对会被Dean每天揍个半死不活。于是他摸了摸胸口，急中生智。

“那个，我能打个电话吗？”

“希望你是打给你老妈的，告诉她你要过十八个月才能回家吃下一顿晚饭了。”

很不幸，他并不是要打给老妈。等那警官走了之后——估摸着这种两面三刀的家伙肯定在外面抽烟呢——他掏出胸前的挂坠，拿起电话机，颤颤巍巍地拨了挂坠背后刻着的那串数字。

这挂坠是一个老男人给他的。他甚至都记不得自己那时候几岁，只记得他说，如果需要帮助，记得打这个号码。

他犹犹豫豫才终于从童年的记忆碎片中捞出“牛津不雕花”这句口令。得亏他脑子还算好使。否则就真的没人救得了他了。

而现在，Eggsy正脚下飘飘然地走出警局，出门时浑身散发着烟味的条子用诡异的眼神瞟了他一眼。上午九点钟的阳光正好，他甚至能嗅到只属于春夏之交的那种花香——和春天的不一样，更加成熟，一般情况下他会认为这香气能让他舒心许多。可现在并不能。他还没吃早饭，花香又不能他妈的当饭吃。都是条子的错。

他刚走下警局的台阶，后颈处就传来一个男人的声音。

“要我顺你回家吗？”这人说话还带他妈该死的富人腔。

“你谁啊？”Eggsy不禁问道。

“把你从局子里捞出来的人，以及你未来的丈夫。”

Eggsy差点没左脚绊了右脚然后在地上摔个嘴啃泥。

“什么？”

* * * 

  
Eggsy承认，自己十有八九男女通吃。反正对于他这种年轻人而言，跟看不顺眼的家伙打完一架之后跟看得顺眼的在隔壁巷子里来上一发也不是什么新鲜事。欲望总得有个发泄的出口。可他从来没正经谈过恋爱不说，他连跟人约会都没约过。忙着应付这一团糟的破日子呢，照顾完妈和妹妹还得对付那愈发傻逼的后爸，谁他妈还有功夫能再照顾一个非亲非故的人，别扯淡了。然后现在突然来了个男的，看着起码有四十多，浑身上下没一件衣服不是好料子，估计他那领带卖了都能够Eggsy他们一家吃上一个月的，Dean那个肥猪不算他们家人。他突然告诉Eggsy， _我是你未来的丈夫_ 这种话。

 _造化真他妈会作弄人_ ，Eggsy内心深处叹了口气。那男人一句话出口，Eggsy没过大脑的第一反应是 _老子可不是出来卖的_ 。可是，他转念一想，毕竟自己亲爹在部队里牺牲之后，是这人要主动帮他们家，估计要有恶意，就不会把自己从局子里捞出来了。

“你怎么知道你是我未来的丈夫？”Eggsy抱着双臂，神情一片迷茫，却还是试图装出一副居高临下的样子，下巴向前送了送表示轻蔑，可下一秒他就意识到这个动作在西装男面前根本就等于认怂。

“啊，算是我说漏嘴了，”西装男撇了撇嘴，一副无辜的样子，“关于这件事情，我有很多话想对你说。”

说罢，他便转身走向路边的一辆黑色轿车，并没有回头看Eggsy，好像认定了他一定会跟过来似的。好奇心害死猫，Eggsy在西装男线条完美的胳膊为他拉开车门之后，坐了进去。

汽车开动了。很好，这下他是彻底认怂了。


End file.
